


Utopie

by vogue91fra (vogue91)



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Class Differences, Drabble, Episode Related, F/M, Introspection
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 01:48:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23003806
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vogue91/pseuds/vogue91fra
Summary: Gagnez pour moi, Arthur.
Relationships: Gwen/Arthur Pendragon (Merlin)





	Utopie

**Author's Note:**

> Je ne suis pas de langue maternelle français, et je n'ai l'ai pas étudié depuis 10 ans. C'est seulment une manière de m'entraîner. J'espère que soient au moins compréhensibles. Ne soyez pas trop dur avec moi :')

**Utopie**

_Gagnez pour moi, Arthur._

Ce le pensé avec qui je le saluai, tout en s’évada de mes bras que seulement serrent l’air.

Je n’aurais pas supporté la disparition du prince... du l’homme qu’en embrassent moi avait surmonté chaque convention. Comme si je ne fusse pas une serve, comme s’il eut réussi é voir dans moi une femme.

Et tout en la soirée s’éteindrait, en se transformait en nuit, volai pour ma dame le privilège des cauchemars, et vis dans mon esprit les images d’un futur noir. Mais il n’y avait pas espace pour la peur, cette nuit. Seulement pour l’espoir de voir naitre un amour destiné á périr.


End file.
